Coleccionista de Canciones
by Shimori Matsumoto
Summary: Bueno esta vez, traigo para todos un album de canciones. Aqui pueden mandarme a la pareja y cancion para que haga un Song-Fic especialmente de esa pareja. El quinto de esta coleccion es un EstrellaxMark Kruger dedicado a EstrellaDarkLoveFidioyMark. Se cierra el tiempo de peticiones Pasen y lean.
1. ShindouxAkane

Kari: Hola a todos, ¿Cómo se encuentran? Espero que muy bien. Bueno, este es Otro Fic solo que será un álbum de Song-fics. Para empezar con esto, nuestro primer Song-Fic será un ShindouxAkane pedido especialmente por Flora Joya. Sin mas que decir, solo resta el disclaimer, espero te guste:

**Inazuma Eleven Go no me pertenece, le pertenece a Level-5. De igual manera no me pertenece la canción "Eclipse total del amor", le pertenece a su o sus compositores.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Era un tranquilo y fresco inicio de semana para la secundaria Raimon. En uno de los salones de tercer grado se encontraban varios jóvenes platicando, pero a los que mas atención se les ponía eran a Akane Yamana y el delantero del famoso equipo Raimon, Shindou Takuto.

Mírame, de vez en cuando

**Siento que me estas olvidando**

**Y que no regresaras…**

Si algo se si sabia de ambos, es que Akane amaba demasiado a Takuto y de igual manera el a ella desde el primer año de secundaria. Pero con el transcurso de los años, ese afecto se fue desapareciendo y para el tercer año ya no eran tan unidos como antes. La ojimorada miraba de vez en cuando al muchacho platicando y pensaba que se estaba olvidando de ella, por que la

mayoría de sus platicas eran con "Amigas" suyas.

Mírame, de vez en cuando

**Pienso que ya estoy**

**Muy cansada de estar sola y verme**

**Llorar.**

La chica tras acabar sus clases, salía rápidamente bajo la mirada del ojimarron el cual se extrañaba de aquella actitud. Al llegar a sus casa después de ayudar como gerente en los entrenamientos, se encerraba en su cuarto y al recordar como era su relación hace tan solo 2 años con el capitán a la relación que tenia con el hoy, unas lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas. Todos los días eran así, pero un día se canso de llorar y decidió no darle mas importancia.

-Voy a cambiar…-Susurro la ojimorada.

Mírame, de vez en cuando

**Miro atrás con miedo y **

**Veo lo mejor de nuestros años**

**correr…**

Si era cierto que iba a cambiar, la ojimorada tenia que dejar sus miedos atrás. Pero, ¿Cómo hacerlo? Le era imposible, al recordar todos esos momentos vividos con el ojimarron y sobretodo lo que mas miedo le daba era que los años transcurrirían y que seguramente lo mejor de su relación, sus mejores recuerdos desaparecerían al igual que su amistad con Shindou.

**Mírame, de vez en cuando**

**Quiero escapar y tu**

**Mirada me envuelve y me vuelve **

**A perder.**

Al día siguiente, Akane llego al salón y una sonrisa se le formo en el rostro. Ahora, era una nueva chica. Sentada en su lugar, saco su libreta y se sorprendió al ver a Shindou parado enfrente de su lugar. Ella alzo la mirada y al mirarlo, Takuto le sonrió y ella también, mas su gusto no duro demasiado al ver que la sonrisa era dirigida a una de sus amigas. En su mente se decía:

-_¿Qué haces Akane? Se supone que ya no le darías importancia._-Pensó la ojimorada mientras Takuto se sentaba a lado de la otra chica.-Es cierto, yo me lo prometí.

-Hola Akane, ¿Me puedo sentar junto a ti?-Pregunto Kirino sonriendo.

-Claro, Kirino-kun.-Exclamo la ojimorada sonriéndole.

Mira mis ojos, de vez en cuando

**Me siento enloquecer…**

Los días pasaban y la desesperación de Akane se reflejaba en sus ojos. Pensaba que su cambio le ayudaría para recuperar sus amistad con Takuto y sobretodo su amor.

Mírame, de vez

**En cuando sueño con alguna**

**Locura y no quiero despertar.**

Por su parte, Shindou comenzaba a incomodarse con la nueva Akane. El la seguía amando, pero no sabia como decirle. En sus ratos libres, cuando se quedaba dormido en la sala de su casa, soñaba que era correspondido y que aquel anhelado beso llegaba por fin. Mas sin embargo, eso era, solo un sueño que nunca podía comprobar pues antes de tener ese anhelado beso siempre llegaba alguien a interrumpir. Se levantaba y de mal humor, maldecía por lo bajo.

Mírame, de vez en cuando

**Miento cuando buscas**

**Mis ojos y me preguntas**

**¿Cómo estas?**

Los días transcurrían y Takuto se sentaba junto a Akane. Ella al llegar le sonreía como si no hubiese problema alguno y este también lo hacia. Akane con toda la dulzura del mundo, le preguntaba siempre:

-¿Cómo estas? Shin-sama.-Exclamo Akane sonriendo mientras sacaba su libro la mochila.

-Estoy bien, gracias.-Mintió Takuto, pues no lo estaba.

-Hola Akane.-Dijo Kirino al llegar y abrazar a Akane como los amigos que eran.

-Hola Kirino-kun.-Contesto Akane correspondiéndole.

-…-Takuto solo desvió la mirada para no ver la escena.

Mírame, de vez en cuando

**Me muero de rabia y de**

**Celos, pero no te lo dejo**

**Saber.**

En algunas ocasiones Takuto se sentía celoso de la cercanía que tenia Kirino hacia la ojimorada. Akane jugando algunas veces con Kirino lo abrazaba y en ocasiones con esos juegos llegaban a parecer algo mas que simples amigos. A Takuto por dentro, los celos lo consumían vivo pues sentía que esas muestras de afecto debían de ser para el pelirrosa si no para el.

**Mírame...**

**de vez en cuando quiero escaparme**

**y tu mirada me envuelve y me vuelvo a perder**

Shindou en el transcurso de los meses llegaba a sentirse incomodo y cada vez que intentaba romper con aquella amistad, no podía. La simple razón era que cada vez que veía esos hermosos ojos color morado se perdía totalmente y no sabia que hacer. ¿Por qué se le hacia tan difícil?

**Mira mis ojos... **

**de vez en cuando siento enloquecer.**

**mira mis ojos...**

**de vez en cuando siento enloquecer.**

Llego por la noche del baile de fin de curso. Todos llevaban pareja menos Shindou. Takuto no paraba de mirar a Akane, pues a su parecer era la chica mas hermosa de la noche. Ella de vez en cuando lo miraba y le dirigía una sonrisa a la que el muchacho no tardaba en corresponder. En su interior estaba desesperado por hablar con la chica, al grado de enloquecer.

**Y esta noche quiero más**

**Que me abraces fuertemente**

**Y en tus brazos soñaré**

**Que este amor es para siempre.**

**Que en penumbras un rayo de luz**

**Nos envuelva a los dos.**

**Vivimos atrapados en un juego de azar**

**Tu amor es una sombra para mi libertad.**

**Ya nada puedo hacer y no logro escapar**

De un fuego sobre pólvora que puede estallar

Como comenzaba a aburrirse, la chica salio del gimnasio y al salir se encontró a Shindou recargado en el puente. La chica se acerco y con una sonrisa se coloco a lado del delantero. Este se dio cuenta y se giro a verla:

-Akane…-Susurro Takuto.

-¿Estas aburrido, verdad Shin-sama?-Pregunto Akane mirando la luna.-Por eso también te saliste.

-A decir verdad, si.-Contesto sonriendo el muchacho mientras veía la luna.

-¿Estas seguro que no fue por otra cosa?-Pregunto la ojimorada.-¿No fue por que Kirino se encontraba conmigo?

-…-El chico no dijo nada y al momento bajo la mirada.

-¿Te molesta que este siempre con el?-Pregunto Akane mirándolo.-Responde, Shin-sama.

-Yo, yo…Si, me molesta.-Contesto el chico mirándola.-Me gustaría que no fuese el quien estuviera a tu lado, me gustaría ser yo al que le des siempre tus abrazos, al que siempre le sonrías…Me gustaría ser yo, a quien ames.

**Y así te tengo que amar**

**El tiempo acaba de empezar**

**El tiempo no termina.**

La chica se sorprendió al oír la declaración que Takuto había hecho. Eso significaba que el chico se sentía celoso de su mejor amigo y con esto, además era una señal de que la amaba. Tan feliz estaba que abrazo al muchacho:

-Shin-sama.-Exclamo Akane abrazando al muchacho.-Nunca pensé que me dirías eso…Aunque nunca te dieras cuenta, siempre te demostré el cariño que te tenia, solo que no te dabas cuenta. Yo siempre te ame.

-Akane.-Dijo el chico correspondiendo a su abrazo y sonriendo.-Siento haber sido un tonto.

-Ya no importa Shin-sama…-Contesto la ojimorada sonriendo.

**Erase una vez una historia feliz**

**y ahora es solo un cuento de horror,**

**Ya nada puedo hacer,**

**Eclipse total del amor,**

**Eclipse total del amor.**

Al pasar unos minutos se separaron y miraron la luna. Takuto se sentía algo intranquilo aun, por lo que le pidió a la ojimorada que le confesara como se llego a sentir al haberse comportado de esa manera:

-Pues, que te puedo decir.-Contesto Akane-Me sentí muy mal, pues antes éramos muy amigos y hacíamos todo juntos pero…al pasar a tercero te comenzaste a alejar de mi. Dejaste de ser el mismo Shin-sama que conocía.

-Soy un tonto, no se como te pude hacer daño.-Exclamo Takuto apretando los puños.

**Érase una vez una hazaña vivir**

**Y ahora ya no tengo valor,**

**Nada que decir,**

**Eclipse total del amor...**

**Eclipse total del amor.**

-Sentía que ya no te importaba-Exclamo Akane sonriendo.-De hecho, llegue a pensar que mi única alternativa era no volver a verte de nuevo.

-¿Pensabas irte lejos?-Pregunto el muchacho.

-Hai, eso pensé.-Contesto la chica sinceramente.-Pero, me di cuenta que esa no era la forma de arreglar la cosas.

-Me alegra que a pesar de mis tonterías…-Exclamo Shindou-No te fueras de la ciudad.

**Mira mis ojos...**

**de vez en cuando siento enloquecer**

**mira mis ojos...**

**de vez en cuando siento enloquecer**

-¿Y tu, Shin-sama?-Pregunto la ojimorada.-¿Cómo te sentías al verme a lado de Kirino?

-Me sentía…yo.-Exclamo algo apenado el muchacho.

-¿Celoso?-Exclamo Akane sonriendo.

-Hai, me sentía celoso.-Contesto Takuto a la chica.-Por que Kirino y tu hacían todo juntos: Iban a las clases juntos, a la practica incluso cuando nos íbamos a casa se iban juntos. Incluso llegue a pensar que el y tu…

-No, eso no.-Dijo Akane riendo un poco.-Es cierto que somos muy amigos, pero no es para tanto.

-Quizás, fui demasiado lejos…-Exclamo riendo el chico.

**Y esta noche quiero más**

**Que me abraces fuertemente.**

**Y en tus brazos soñaré**

**Que este amor es para siempre.**

**Que en penumbras un rayo de luz**

**Nos envuelva a los dos.**

**Vivimos atrapados en un juego de azar**

**Tu amor es una sombra para mi libertad.**

-¿Uh? -Dijo la chica al sentir la mano de Shindou sobre la de ella.

-Akane, yo creo que no hace falta decir mas.-Exclamo Shindou sonriendo.

-¿Acaso me estas pidiendo..?-Pregunto incrédula Akane.

-Hai, eso mismo te estoy pidiendo.-Contesto el chico.-¿Qué me dices?

-Yo…claro que quiero.-Dijo al lanzarse a los brazos de Shindou-Si quiero ser tu novia.

**Ya nada puedo hacer y no logro escapar**

**De un fuego sobre pólvora**

**Que puede estallar... ohh**

**y así te tengo que amar**

**el tiempo acaba de empezar**

**el tiempo no termina**

Fue que esa noche, al regresar al gimnasio, bailaron por primera vez como una pareja. Esto no tardo en saberse por todo el club de fútbol, los cuales se alegraron mucho. Ahora Akane estaba mas que contenta al igual que Shindou, pues estaban con la persona que mas amaban.

**Érase una vez una historia feliz**

**y ahora es solo un cuento de horror**

**Ya nada puedo hacer,**

**Eclipse total del amor,**

**Eclipse total del amor.**

Los años fueron transcurriendo y llego el momento en que Shindou le pidió matrimonio a Akane. La joven no sabia que decir, pues no se lo esperaba. Sus ojos se cristalizaron y con la ternura que tanto la caracterizaba respondió afirmativamente. Aoi, Tenma y todo el equipo, el cual se encontraba ahí junto a ellos, se alegraron y no dudaron en felicitarlos.

**Eclipse total del amor...mira mis ojos,**

**mira mis ojos...mírame...**

**mira mis ojos…**

Un noche, una pequeña muy parecida a Akane por sus ojos y a Takuto por su pelo y piel estaba acostada en su cama y a lado se encontraba su padre acompañado de su madre. La pequeña curiosamente le pregunto a su padre:

-Otto-san, ¿Qué canción les gusta mas?-Pregunto la pequeña llamada Mitsuko.

-La primera que baile con tu madre.-Contesto dulcemente a la pequeña.

-¿Y cual es esa canción?-Pregunto Mitsuko.

-Se llama Eclipse total del amor.-Finalizaron Akane y Shindou sonriendo.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Karina: Bien, eh aquí el primer Song-fic. Espero que te guste Flora-chan, pues es lo único que se me vino a la mente después de algunos días escuchándola constantemente. Me despido ahora, y espero sus reviews. Si alguno de ustedes quiere que haga algún Song-fic para agregarlo a este álbum ya sea de canciones románticas, tristes, alegres…Puede decírmelo y lo haré, solo necesito:**

**-Nombre de la canción**

**-Artista que la canta**

**-Pareja (De preferencia Hetero, ya que no escribo Yaoi ni Yuri. Sin ofender a los que les gusta claro)**

**Hasta entonces, cuídense mucho y ¡Hasta la próxima! ^ ^**


	2. MacxMia

Hola a todos, ¿Cómo están? Espero sinceramente que bien. Hoy me siento feliz por que llevo 4 reviews por este Fic. La verdad se los agradezco mucho. Bueno, nuestro siguiente Song-Fic es de la canción "¿Quién te dijo eso?" de Luis Fonsi. Esta Linda canción tiene como pareja a Mía (Perteneciente a Mía-Barton) y a Mac Roniejo. Sin mas que decir espero que lo disfruten, en especial tu Mía-san. Ahora el disclaimer:

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a Level-5. Tampoco me pertenece la canción aquí escrita ni mucho menos el Oc. El Oc. le pertenece a Mía-Barton y la canción a Luis Fonsi.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Eran las 10:09 de la mañana y en el aeropuerto de la ciudad de Brasil, se podía apreciar que un sin fin de aviones aterrizaban. En uno de esos tantos aviones, se encontraba abordo un chico de tez morena, pelo negro en puntas y ojos negros. Su nombre era Mac Roniejo. Al bajar lo primero que hizo fue tomar un taxi y dirigirse hacia su primer destino.

**Quién te dijo que yo me olvide de ti,**

**¿Que me duermo tranquilo y jamás sueño contigo?**

El propósito de su viaje era reencontrarse con una vieja amiga. Una vieja amiga de la cual no sabia desde hace un tiempo. El nombre de aquella chica era Mía Barton. Esa joven desde hace un tiempo le había quitado el sueño; cuando dormía no podía evitar perder su tranquilidad y lo único que hacia era soñar con ella. En el camino hacia su destino llevaba en su mano, la foto del amor de su vida.

**¿Que pasé de todo, quién te dijo eso?**

**si cuando el cielo se enfurece vienes vestida de lluvia**

**y cuando el sol desaparece llegas plateada de luna**

En otra parte, una chica pelirroja, ojos verdes y alta se encontraba recorriendo las calles acompañada de dos de sus amigas. Admiraba las calles por las que hace algunos años había recorrido con aquel chico de piel morena. Sus amigas seguían caminando, pero sin embargo ella se quedo atrás con algo de nostalgia. Sacudió su cabeza un poco para susurrar:

-Vamos Mía, el no volverá.-Susurro Mía con aire de tristeza y para seguir caminando.

-¡Mía, apresúrate!-Exclamo una de sus amigas. Mientras tanto en el taxi, Mac miraba las calles por la ventana algo nostálgico.

**¿Quién te dijo que yo ya no pienso en ti,**

**que es historia pasada el amor que me dabas?**

Tras varios minutos de caminar, Mía y sus amigas subieron a un bici taxi, donde ella veía una y otra vez un mapa. Al llegar a su destino bajaron y subieron a un tren, en el cual sus amigas se durmieron. Su reloj marcaba las 5:34 p.m. Ella sin embargo miraba por la ventana con una expresión triste en su cara. Por otro lado, Mac ya había llegado a su destino y caminaba por la calle que anteriormente Mía había transitado.

**¿Que pasé de todo, quien te dijo eso?,**

**si cuando el viento entra los gritos reconozco tus palabras**

**y cuando el fuego va apagándose tu cuerpo se me escapa**

Mac caminaba ahora por el parque, mientras que Mía ya había llegado a casa sin decir palabra alguna. Estaba acostada en su cama con una caja a su lado. En ella había una foto donde se encontraba Mac y ella antes de que este hubiese partido. En una cafetería Mac miraba el atardecer mientras decía:

-Pronto nos veremos, Mía.-Susurro el chico.

**¿Quién te dijo eso?**

**no les creas que ya no te quiero**

**¡ay cuánto, cuánto te mintieron!**

**¿Quién te dijo eso?**

**si me queda una casa vacía**

**si me falta un pedazo de cielo**

**¿ay quién te dijo eso?**

La noche había caído y Mía estaba dormida. Sin embargo, soñaba con alguien en especial. Ese alguien era Mac. Soñaba que por fin se reencontraban y se fundían en un beso que parecía no acabarse jamás. Pero despertó repentinamente y se dio cuenta que solo era un sueño, una fantasía.

**¿Quién te dijo que yo no luché por ti,**

**que bajé los brazos dejando entrar al fracaso?**

Al día siguiente, Mac caminaba por las calles con un mapa en su mano. En el camino se encontró con un joven para preguntarle donde vivía cierta pelirroja. El chico le indico el camino y este solo dio las gracias.

**¿Que pasé de todo, quién te dijo eso?**

**si estoy quemándome en el hielo traicionero de tu frío**

**si de tanto que te lloro como un loco me rió.**

Por otro lado Mía se encontraba paseando por las calles de nuevo. Pensaba en aquel sueño, en Mac. Se decía a si misma si lo volvería ver, ya habían pasado algunos meses y el no volvía. ¿Seria que Mac la había olvidado? No, era imposible, sacudió su cabeza para borrar aquellos pensamientos.

**¿Quién te dijo eso?**

**no les creas que ya no te quiero**

**¡ay cuánto cuánto te mintieron!**

**¿quién te dijo eso?**

**si me queda casa vacía**

**si me falta un pedazo de cielo**

En el camino Mía se encontró con una de sus amigas y se pusieron a platicar. Al principio todo estaba bien, pero cuando esta le empezó a decir que Mac ya no la quería y seguro que ya la había reemplazado, Mía se enojo y le dijo:

-Eso no es verdad, Mac no seria capaz.-Dijo la pelirroja levantándose de la banca donde estaba sentada.

-Pero Mía, ¿Cómo estas tan segura?-Pregunto su amiga.

-El me ama, yo lo se.-Exclamo Mía comenzando a caminar de nuevo.

**Se me acorta la vida**

**se me muere la esperanza**

**ya no puedo hacer nada**

**nada me alcanza**

En su caminar Mía diviso a cierto moreno muy familiar. Se tallo los ojos incrédula y se fijo mejor. ¿Acaso era Mac el que estaba ahí?

Yo solamente quisiera que el mundo no te mintiera

**y supieras que estoy desesperado**

**como un pez que se ahoga en su propio mar**

Por su parte Mac al girarse a ver, también diviso a Mía. La miro incrédulo, pensaba que esto era solo un sueño. El chico camino poco a poco y la chica también. Ambos tenían una sonrisa.

**¿Quién te dijo eso?**

**no les creas que ya no te quiero**

**¡ay cuánto, cuánto te mintieron!**

**¿quién te dijo eso?**

**si me queda una casa vacía**

**si me falta un pedazo de cielo**

**¿Ay quién te dijo eso?**

Al llegar hasta el otro Mac no puedo evitar abrazar a Mía y elevarla en el aire. Mía se mostró muy feliz de que Mac estuviera de vuelta con ella. En ese momento Mac la bajo y tras hacerlo beso tiernamente a Mía, no sin antes susurrarle en el oído un "Te amo".

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Bien, eh terminado. Mía-san espero que te haya gustado mucho y me perdones por haber tardado mucho. Bien me despido, de ustedes y ya saben, si quieren un Song-fic los datos los encuentran en el primer Song-fic. La pareja puede estar compuesta por algún Oc. Hasta entonces, ¡Matta ne!**


	3. KarinxDylan

Hola mundo, aquí estoy nuevamente después de muchísimo tiempo sin actualizar. Siento mucho no haberlo hecho, pero bien creo que dejaremos eso para después. Nuestro Song-fic de hoy es un KarinxDylan a petición de .Sirene.

**Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a Level-5. El Oc. Karin Tachibana es propiedad de .Sirene. La canción "Love Story" le pertenece a Taylor Swift.**

**¡Espero te guste mucho y que no te moleste que haya traducido la canción al español ^ ^!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Era una mañana en Estados Unidos de América; una joven de pelo castaño claro a mitad de la espalda, hermosos ojos violetas y de figura delgada despertaba del sueño y miraba con una sonrisa la habitación. A su lado, se hallaba durmiendo el amor de su vida y ahora esposo. El nombre de aquella joven era nada mas y nada menos que Karin.

**Ambos éramos jóvenes la primera vez que te vi**

**Cerré mis ojos y el recuerdo empezó**

Yo estaba ahí, en un balcón en el verano.

La joven se levanto pero no sin antes recordar ese día tan memorable para ambos, su aniversario. Así era, ella y el cumplirían otro año mas de feliz matrimonio. De su buró, saco de el cajón una carta que había escrito hace solo unos días. Se había quedado hasta tarde para terminarla y solo para entregarla a el. La dejo en el buró de su esposo y se dirigió al baño. Al salir se dirigió a la cocina para prepararle un desayuno especial a su esposo.

**Veo las luces, veo la fiesta, pateas la pelota**

**Te veo hacer tu camino a través de la multitud**

**Y dices "Hola". Lo poco que supe... **

Dylan por su parte, despertó a los pocos segundos. Sabia que hoy era un día muy especial y que no lo olvidaría. Se giro entonces hacia el lugar, donde Karin estaba dormida, pero cuando lo hizo no había nadie. El muchacho se extraño un poco, pero eso desaparece cuando ve en el buró junto a su lámpara, un sobre que tiene como destinatario a nadie mas que a el.

**Que eras Romeo, estabas tirando piedras**

**Y mi padre dijo "Aléjate de Julieta"**

**Y yo estaba llorando en la escalera**

**Rogándote que por favor no te fueras, y dije...**

Aun con un poco de extrañeza en su mente, Dylan abrió el sobre y lo leyó. Cada palabra y cada frase, le hacia sonreír, pues en esa carta estaba escrito cada cosa que su esposa había sentido hacia el desde que lo había visto. Al terminar de leerlo, Dylan se mostró emocionado.

**Romeo llévame a un lugar donde podamos estar solos**

**Yo estaré esperando, todo lo que hay que hacer es correr**

**Tu serás el príncipe y yo seré la princesa**

Es una historia de amor, bebe, solo di "Si"

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió y Dylan miro como Karin aparecía con el desayuno con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y con un hermoso brillo en sus ojos violetas.

**Entonces, salí al jardín para verte**

**Nos mantenemos tranquilos porque estamos muertos si ellos saben**

**Entonces, cierra tus ojos.**

**Escapemos de la ciudad por un momento.**

**Oh Oh**

Dylan se levanto entonces y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Karin. Tomo a su esposa de la cintura y le dio un beso, pero no cualquiera, si no uno como el de aquel día. El día en que ambos dieron su primer beso: Uno apasionado que parecía no acabar nunca.

**Porque eras Romeo, luego yo era Scarlet**

**Y mi padre dijo "Aléjate de Julieta"**

Pero tu eras todo para mi

**Yo te estaba rogando que por favor no te fueras, y yo dije...**

Cuando el oxigeno se les terminaba se separaron y Dylan con una gran sonrisa le dijo dulcemente a su esposa:

-Tenerte es lo mejor que me ah pasado en la vida.-Exclamo el chico.

-Dylan, tu también.-Dijo con una sonrisa la ojivioleta, para después formularle una pregunta-Dylan, ¿Qué pensarías si te dijera que alguien mas apareciera en nuestra vida? Yo diría que seria lo mejor.

Romeo llévame a un lugar donde podamos estar solos

**Yo estaré esperando, todo lo que hay que hacer es correr**

**Tu serás el príncipe y yo seré la princesa**

**Es una historia de amor, bebe, solo di "Si"**

Con esa pregunta, Dylan se mostró con esa extrañeza de antes. Se quedo pensativo por unos segundos y cuando se separo un poquito para mirar a Karin se dio cuenta de lo que le hablaba. No era posible, debía ser un sueño…

**Romeo sálvame, ellos tratan de decirme como sentirme**

**Este amor es difícil, pero es real**

**No tengas miedo, lo haremos fuera de este lío**

**Es una historia de amor, bebé, solo di "Si"**

Cuando la miro, se quedo en shock. Karin solo sonrió dulcemente…La mejor noticia que había recibido era que "Se convertiría en padre." Entonces Dylan respondió con mas alegría que nunca:

-Si, seria lo mejor para los tres.-Contesto para volver a besar a Karin.

**Estoy cansada de esperar**

**Me pregunto si acaso volverás**

**Mi fe en ti se está desvaneciendo**

**Cuando te conocí en las afueras de la ciudad, y yo dije...**

Al separarse por la falta de aire, miro los ojos de Karin y sin romper el abrazo le dijo con cariño:

-Claro, que si, por que…-Exclamo el muchacho.-Al fin y al cabo, esta es nuestra mas tierna historia de amor.

**Romeo sálvame, me eh sentido tan sola**

**Sigo esperando por ti pero nunca llegas**

**Esto está en mi cabeza? No se que pensar**

**El se arrodillo en el suelo, sacó un anillo y dijo...**

En ese momento Karin no puedo evitar el día en que Dylan le había pedido casarse con el. Ese momento le había sido mágico, a la luz de la luna, una cena romántica y ellos dos…

**Casate conmigo Julieta, nunca tendrás que estar sola**

**Yo te amo y eso es todo lo que se**

Hablé con tu padre, ve y escoge un vestido blanco

**Es una historia de amor, bebe, solo di... "Si"**

Los meses comenzaron a transcurrir y Dylan estaba mas emocionado que nunca. Karin solamente sonreía dulcemente, con esa actitud que tenia Dylan con ella y su futura hija.

**Oh Oh**

**Oh Oh Oh**

Ambos éramos jóvenes la primera vez que te vi

La espera termino y al fin, Dylan y Karin se habían convertido en padres. La pequeña yacía en la cuna mientras, sus padres la miraban con dulzura. Al fin y al cabo, el deseo de formar una familia, se había hecho realidad.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**¡Mina! Gomen ne, gomen ne a todos por tardar tanto. Es que fui seleccionada para canto en la escuela y para garantizarle su lugar a mi grupo, deberé esforzarme mucho. Espero que te haya gustado el Song-fic .Sirene., si no es así acepto tus reclamos. El siguiente Song-fic será el de…!Suta Karaii! ¡Matta ne, mina! **


	4. FubukixHaruna

Gente de todo el mundo, aquí vengo nuevamente con otro de mis Song-fic. Estrella-nee-san, espera un poco que después de este va el tuyo el cual lo tengo casi listísimo pero solo le falta un pequeño ajuste. Bien, este va dedicado a los que son fanáticos del FubuHaru. A quienes no les guste, por favor no me maten. La canción es Amor en el colegio de Josenid.

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a Level-5. La canción tampoco me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Josenid. **

**¡Disfrútenlo amigos y amigas!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

En la secundaria Raimon, un día cualquiera como todos, una peliazul caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela tranquilamente cuando no pudo creer a quien vio. Un peliplata que conocía muy bien, vestido con el uniforme del Raimon, saludándola con una calida sonrisa, ese peliplata era de quien estaba enamorada. Con su llegada al Raimon, comenzó todo…

_**No puedo concentrarme cuando suelo mirarte ..**_

_**Se me olvida la tarea apenas llego de la escuela**_

_**No se como le haces para ni cuenta darte ..**_

_**Y mi corazón te anhela y ni siquiera te das cuenta**_

Desde aquel día, en que el llego al Raimon no podía concentrarse en las tareas de la escuela. Su sonrisa, sus ojos y su amabilidad era en todo lo que Otonashi Haruna, la hermana del gran estratega Yuuto Kido y la mas pequeña de las gerentes del Raimon, podía pensar ahora. Lo que Fubuki no sabia, es que Haruna lo amaba sin que este se diese cuenta.

_**Te estoy queriendo en silencio**_

_**Me estoy muriendo por dentro**_

_**Que difícil es querer en el colegio.**_

_**Te estoy queriendo en silencio**_

_**Me estoy muriendo por dentro**_

_**No te imaginas todo lo que siento**_

Cada día que pasaba, Haruna suspiraba pensando en Fubuki. Le agradaba mucho estar a su lado, pero no era capaz de decirle sus sentimientos. Cuando estaba cerca de el, un nudo se le hacia en la garganta y eso le impedía hablar. Por lo que mejor, decidía mantener su amor por el en secreto.

_**Y yo escribiéndote cartitas con mis amigas**_

_**Y tu ni siquiera saber quien soy yo**_

_**Amor eres el dueño de mi poesía**_

Eres el príncipe azul que mi castillo

_**Había soñado yo.**_

En cada recreo, Haruna se juntaba con Aki y Natsumi, para escribirle unas cuantas cartitas y mandarlas a Fubuki. Aki y Natsumi sabían bien, que Haruna estaba mas que enamorada de el chico pero no podía decírselo por temor a ser rechazada.

-Deberías decírselo, Haruna-Dijo Aki.

-Tiene razón, si no lo haces, puede que alguien mas lo haga-Exclamo Natsumi.

-No, no quiero aun.-Contesto Haruna.

Te estoy queriendo en silencio

_**Me estoy muriendo por dentro**_

_**Que difícil es querer en el colegio**_

_**Te estoy queriendo en silencio**_

_**Me estoy muriendo por dentro**_

_**No te imaginas todo lo que siento**_

Al terminar de escribirla se las entrego, pues ellas iban en la misma clase que Fubuki. El las recibía gustoso y cuando las leía buscaba solo ese preciado nombre, aquel nombre que tanto le gustaba ver y oír: Haruna. Un día pensó en una alternativa para poder confesarle sus sentimientos a la gerente. Le escribió un recado y lo mando con Aki. Esperaba que esto le funcionara.

-Hoy te diré lo que siento, Haruna-chan.-Susurro con una sonrisa el peliplata.

_**Yo quiero compartir mi meriendo contigo**_

_**Que todos los recreos estemos juntitos**_

_**Que seamos algo mas que unos simples amigos**_

_**Encerrar nuestros nombres en un corazoncito**_

Cuando ella recibió aquel recado, no hizo mas que saltar de la alegría. No podía evitar pensar que quizás sus ilusiones comenzaban a realizarse. Tomo sus cosas y fue al lugar acordado para encontrarse con un peliplata sonriéndole y esperándola.

-Ahí esta, Fubuki. Dame suerte, por favor.-Susurro Haruna mirando el cielo y comenzando a caminar hasta el.

_**Ay mi dios como saber si el siente lo que siento yo**_

_Cuando lo miro a sus ojos_

_**Ay mi dios como hacer para estar a su lado**_

_**Si yo lo quiero con todo mi corazón**_

Haruna se acerco tímidamente hacia el y lo saludo con un poco de nerviosismo. El peliplata saludo también, con el mismo nerviosismo. Ambos platicaron por minutos, hasta que Fubuki la tomo de las manos y la chica se sonrojo mientras alzaba su mirada, para ver aquellos ojos que tanto la debilitaban:

-Fubuki-san…-Exclamo Haruna con un tono carmín en las mejillas.

-Haru-chan, ya te eh dicho que no me gusta que me llames así. Dime Shiro. Y también-Dijo quitándole las gafas para ponérselas como diadema en su pelo.-Te ves mejor sin esas gafas. Sin ellas, tus ojos brillan mas.

-¿Enserio?-Exclamo Haruna sonriendo tímidamente.

-Haru-chan, tengo que decirte algo muy importante.-Dijo el peliplata.

-Yo te amo…Otonashi Haruna-Dijo Fubuki.

_**Te estoy queriendo en silencio**_

_**Me estoy muriendo por dentro**_

Que difícil es querer en el colegio

_**Te estoy queriendo en silencio**_

_**Me estoy muriendo por dentro**_

_**No te imaginas todo lo que siento**_

Haruna no podía creer lo que había oído. ¿Acaso había escuchado bien? Fubuki había dicho que la amaba. Eso quería decir que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos. La felicidad la inundo y lo que hizo fue lanzarse hacia el peliplata para abrazarlo:

-Shiro-kun, yo también te amo.-Exclamo Haruna felizmente.

-¿Me lo dices de verdad?-Pregunto Fubuki y ella asintió.-Haru-chan…

-Siempre te ame, solo que sentía el temor de ser rechazada.-Exclamo Haruna para mirar al chico a los ojos.-Pero ahora, lo haz cambiado todo.

-Yo te ame desde el primer día en que te vi.-Contesto el chico y se fue acercando al rostro de la chica para darle un beso dulce e inocente.

Al final, Haruna se convirtió en la novia de Fubuki y cuando llegaron a la edad adulta se casaron. Y pensar que todo comenzó con: Un amor en el colegio.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Bueno, acepto los tomatazos, gente. Espero que les haya gustado, y como eh dicho…Estrella-nee, el tuyo lo publicare en unos días solo unos ajustes y listo. Hasta entonces, espero sus reviews y los tomatazos en caso de que no les haya gustado. Los sigo invitando a que me manden sus peticiones, ya que en diciembre cerrare las peticiones. Pueden ser de cualquier genero sus canciones: Banda, pop, norteña, romántica, etc. Para mi no importa de que genero sea su música, lo que si me importa es que a ustedes les guste mucho su pedido. Bien, creo que no tengo mas que decir, así que ¡Matta ne, amigos!**


	5. EstrellaxMark Kruger

¡Mina, eh resucitado! Disculpen mi tardanza es que con tantos proyectos en el año pasado, se me complico. Estrella-nee-san ahora toca tu song-fic. Se podría decir que el primer song-fic de mi colección en este año 2013. Sin mas, este song-fic tiene como pareja a Mark Kruger y Estrella con la canción Espejismos de Porta.

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5. Tampoco me pertenece Estrella, es propiedad de su creadora EstrellaDarkLoveFidioyMark. La canción Espejismos pertenece a Porta. **

**Disculpen, si ha algunas palabras obscenas, pero así estaba la letra y video de esta canción. **

**Ultimas aclaraciones:**

**En negritas-Diálogos y estrofas (Si es que salen en negritas, pues mi computadora esta algo vieja)**

Letras normales-La narración

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

En el tocador de una casa en Estados Unidos, dos jóvenes se encontraban ahí en una fiesta. Una de ellas era de pelo castaño corto, ojos cafés y unas gafas moradas. Miro a la chica de lado, quien era su amiga y le dijo:

-**Joder, estoy súper gorda**-Exclamo Estrella mirándose en el espejo.

-**Tía, pero que te ah dado, con tu físico si tu nunca te habas rallado por eso.**-Le dijo su amiga algo extrañada.

-**Coño, mírame, bueno mira da igual. Tu no lo entiendes. **-Respondió Estrella entrando a uno de los baños para vomitar.

-**¿Qué estas haciendo?**-Exclamo su amiga al verla irse, con algo de preocupación.

Mírate al espejo y dime si el ojo te engaña

**Es un espejismo tan solo el que te hará daño.**

**Mira tu reflejo en el agua cuando te bañas**

**Mira tu peso en la bascula al cabo de un año.**

**Mírate al espejo y dime si el ojo te engaña**

**Es un espejismo, tan solo te hará daño.**

**Mira tu reflejo en el agua cuando te bañas**

**Mira tu peso en la bascula al cabo de un año.**

Después de haber vomitado , Estrella se quedo ahí sentada. Se sentía completamente mal, para ella estaba sumamente gorda. Ese era su problema, para ella esa su realidad.

Gorda, se que te hace daño

**Pero es que la solución no es encerrarse en el baño.**

**Yo se lo que piensas cuando observas tu reflejo**

**Pero tu enemigo son las personas no el espejo.**

Su amiga toco la puerta del sanitario, pero ella no abrió. Poco después, llegaron otras chicas y también tocaron la puerta para convencerla que saliese, pero no abría. Una y otra vez, tocaron pero ella no abrió hasta después de un rato.

**Ese complejo es el objeto de burla,**

**Meterse los dedos en la garganta no sirve de ayuda.**

**¿Si te hacen daño los demás? Por que tu también te lo haces**

**Es darle razón a los mas tontos de la clase.**

**Son espejismos fuera del realismo,**

**Lucha por quererte a ti mismo o caerás en el abismo.**

**Eres el hazme reír cuando sales de fiesta**

**La gente te observa por la calle y eso te molesta.**

Sentadas en las escaleras del lugar, Estrella y su amiga conversaban. Ella mantenía recargada su cabeza contra el barandal. Se notaba sin ganas de nada. Su amiga, hablaba para tratar de hacerla entrar en razón. Estrella frunció el ceño y le dijo que la dejara en paz. Le daba algunos consejos de cómo arreglarse mejor pero ella permanecía en el mismo plan. Le molestaba ver como las chicas eran abrazadas por los chicos y como ella simplemente, no tenia esa suerte.

**Sientes vergüenza y al probarte vestidos te rallas,**

**¡Harta! De tener que pedir otra talla.**

**En la playa no expones tu cuerpo por que te deprimes**

**Tiras la toalla al ver esos cuerpos de cine**

Ella volvió minutos después al tocador. No se sentía bien con ese vestido. Intentaba arreglárselo a como diese lugar para parecer mas atractiva.

Quieres perder peso a cualquier precio

**Se oyen arcadas por el hueco de la puerta si están en silencio.**

**Tu madre se preocupa y a ti te da igual**

**Sientes que va en decadencia tu paciencia para adelgazar.**

Dentro del baño se escuchaba a Estrella. Las chicas que estaban a lado de la puerta oían todo y se preguntaban con semblante de preocupación. Su amiga quien estaba afuera, quería entrar pero fue detenida por otra chica.

No puedes parar de vomitar te sientes guapa Ves en las revistas los cuerpos que quieres y te atrapan. Pero no eres tu, es solo lo que quieres ser Para que los demás muestren un poco mas de interés en ti. Al salir del baño, Estrella camino hacia la salida. En su camino, topo con un chico. El muchacho se le quedo mirando, ese muchacho se llamaba Mark Kruger. Estrella pego de espaldas en el pilar y lo miro con enojo para después continuar su camino.Pero es que la sociedad es así de triste

**No confíes en tu reflejo ni en lo que viste. **

**Acomplejada, lo veo en tu mirada**

**Quererlo todo, sin tener que hacer nada.**

**Buscas una forma fácil**

**Dentro de ese cuerpo se esconde un corazón frágil.**

**Se que es fácil decir para el que no sufre y el que no lo**

**Siente**

**Pero el ojo crea un espejismo que te miente.**

Estrella prosiguió un poco mas y se detuvo para recargarse en la pared. Soltó un suspiro mientras miraba el techo y ponía una mano sobre su pecho. El mismo joven de hace minutos volvió a toparse con Estrella cuando esta comenzó a caminar. Estrella, lo empujo y el chico solo la volvió a mirar. El solo pudo susurrar:

-Lo siento…-Musito Mark al mirar a Estrella irse.

**Mírate al espejo y dime si el ojo te engaña**

**Es un espejismo tan solo el que te hará daño.**

**Mira tu reflejo en el agua cuando te bañas**

**Mira tu peso en la bascula al cabo de un año.**

**Mírate al espejo y dime si el ojo te engaña**

**Es un espejismo tan solo el que te hará daño.**

**Mira tu reflejo en el agua cuando te bañas**

**Mira tu peso en la bascula al cabo de un año.**

Al día siguiente de la fiesta, Estrella llego al lugar donde había quedado con su amiga en el auto de su madre. Su madre se encontraba preocupada por ella, sabia el daño que se hacia. Le entrego su almuerzo pero ella no lo quiso. Su madre volvió a insistir y ella lo acepto. Por ultimo la abrazo y ella bajo del auto. Se encontraba preocupada y solo atino a negar con la cabeza.

-**No se, pienso que no deberías, hay otras maneras.**-Le dijo su amiga a Estrella cuando ella vio que tiro su almuerzo a la basura.

-**Cállate de una vez, vale tu no estas en mi piel**-Contesto Estrella y su amiga guardo silencio para comenzar a caminar con ella rumbo al colegio.

Rozarte la campanilla es mas atractivo para ti Mucho mas sencillo y rápido que decidir. Si hace régimen o hacer deporte por que eso es duro Y además no te atreves a apostar si no es sobre seguro Solo quieres un cuerpo bonito Que te vean con otros ojos y reconozcan tu tipo. En su cuarto, Estrella recortaba sus fotos y unas de revistas. Pegaba su cara en el cuerpo de las personas famosas que ella recortaba. Por alguna razón, ella se sentía mas feliz así. Así sentía que tenia un cuerpo mejor. Pero la belleza esta en el interior Aunque no satisface que te digan que como persona eres Mejor. Te valoras poco y tu autoestima roza el suelo La moda es el señuelo y yo el pez que muerdo el anzuelo. La imagen no lo es todo para todos Existen otros métodos pa adelgazar, existen otros modos. Ella estaba ciega y no podía comprender que la belleza estaba en su interior. En su interior, siempre pensó que su cuerpo era el causante de todo. Que los chicos la ignoraran, que fuese siempre el hazme reír de todos, que siempre fuese la rara en todo. Tienes un apodo que nombran cuando estas presente Haces como que no te importa lo que comente. Pero quieres demostrar algo que no deberías Pero entiendo tu impotencia al ser solo una cría. Los chicos te rechazan por que no eres guapa Los días de tu llanto tu diario lo relatan. Una forma mas cercana de la que puedan entender

**Cualquiera de nosotros al ver lagrimas caer.**

Un día, Mark consiguió su teléfono y la llamo. Estrella no tardo en darse cuenta que su celular sonaba y le contesto:

-¿Bueno?-Exclamo la chica al contestar.

-¿Estrella eres tu?-Pregunto Mark del otro lado de la línea y ella se confundió.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-Dijo Estrella-¿Cómo conseguiste mi numero? ¿Quién eres?

-Tu amiga me lo dio. Soy Mark Kruger.-Contesto Mark.-Estrella reacciona, lo que haces no esta bien. Te estas haciendo daño.

-Tu no sabes nada, déjame en paz.-Dijo la castaña negando con la cabeza y comenzando a llorar.

-No, tu eres la que no sabe nada-Dijo Mark con seriedad-Date cuenta, te estas lastimando a ti misma.

-¡Déjame! ¡Tu no sabes por lo que sufro!-Finalizo Estrella y le colgó para aventar el celular para abrazarse a sus rodillas y seguir llorando.

Quieres saciarte y comer y devolver las calorías

**Te obsesionas con tu físico y te pesas cada día.**

**Cada hora notas sientes poca evolución**

**Tu amiga llora por que no puede creer la situación.**

Estrella llamo a su amiga. Le contó lo sucedido, la llamada de Mark. Ella respondió que afirmativamente le había dado su numero por que el chico se había enterado de su situación y quería ayudarla. Mientras hablaba se miraba en el espejo se tomaba del pelo, se sentía desesperada. Su amiga, del otro lado de la línea, aguantaba las ganas de llorar.

No piensas detenerte hasta estar por fin contenta

**Y eso que tu peso debe rondar los cincuenta.**

**Autoestima baja y la confianza no la sientes**

**Cero de personalidad y eso es deprimente. **

**No es necesario destacar estéticamente**

**Siempre has sido totalmente dependiente**

**Del pensamiento que tiene los demás hacia ella.**

**Su mente es débil**

**Tan solo quiere ser bella.**

Los meses pasaron y cuando Estrella se subió a la bascula para pesarse, se alegro al ver que la bascula daba un resultado de 49. 2 Kg. Bajo feliz y lo anoto en un pequeño cuaderno de notas. Se puso un vestido y al mirarse al espejo sonrió. Mas nunca pensó cuales serian las consecuencias de esa decisión.

Mírate al espejo y dime si el ojo te engaña Es un espejismo tan solo el que te hará daño. Mira tu reflejo en el agua cuando te bañas Mira tu peso en la bascula al cabo de un año. Mírate al espejo y dime si el ojo te engaña Es un espejismo tan solo el que te hará daño. Mira tu reflejo en el agua cuando te bañas Mira tu peso en la bascula al cabo de un año. En los tocadores de los sitios a los que iba se miraba. Recordaba todo lo que pasaba cuando "Según ella" era totalmente gorda. Cuando topo a Mark, cuando su madre le había dado aquel almuerzo y ella lo había tirado a la basura. Como poco a poco había perdido peso. Ahora ella podía ponerse todo tipo de prendas de vestir; ahora podía verse en el espejo. Cada día que pasa se te ve mas delgada Sigues viéndote igual aunque estas mas desmejorada. Tu amiga te aconsejaba y no la quisiste escuchar Pides poca comida y dejas mas de la mitad (Ahora) Pesas cuarenta kilos y te sigues viendo gorda Pero no es el espejo es tu mente que deforma La que le da forma a esa falsa imagen que ves Espejismos es lo que tu mente se quiere creer. Un día, se comenzó a sentir mal. Estrella daba vueltas en su cama. Volvió a pesarse y esta vez pesaba 42.5 kilogramos. Bajo y anoto su resultado en la libreta. La hoja estaba llena; al terminar se acostó con la libreta en mano y cero los ojos para dejar caer la libreta.Quien decide y quien le da significado a lo perfecto

**Si ser superficial para mi es solo otro defecto.**

**El imperfecto ser humano**

**La maquina que destruirá este mundo con sus propias manos.**

Ahora por su error se encontraba en el hospital. Estrella se encontraba sentada en una silla conectada a un tipo de suero. Mark llego en ese momento y la miro:

-Estrella, te lo dije.-Exclamo Mark al llegar a su lado.-Mírate, ahora.

-Lo siento Mark-Dijo la chica de gafas-Pero ahora mírame, estoy delgada.

-Pero, estas en un hospital-Contesto Mark-Estrella, date cuenta. Por tu decisión te encuentras aquí, por esa obsesión mírate donde haz acabado.

-Yo solo quería ser bella, como las demás.-Dijo Estrella mirando al chico-Solo quería que alguien se fijara en mi.

-Pero yo, ya me había fijado en ti desde antes-Respondió Mark tomando las manos de Estrella-No había necesidad de que hicieras esto, para mi ya eras linda.

-Mark…-Musito Estrella con los ojos cristalizados.-Prometo salir adelante.

-No estarás sola, yo te apoyare.-Finalizo Mark y abrazo a Estrella.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**¡Bien, aquí esta! Estrella-nee, disculpa si estuvo mal elaborado acepto tus quejas. Bueno, como verán en esta canción hay una sola lección: Para ser guapos o guapas no es necesario dejar de comer o meterse los dedos a la garganta para devolver todo…No, solo necesitas sentirte bien contigo mismo o misma. Que no les importe lo que la gente diga de ustedes, no tiene de que avergonzarse por su físico. Al contrario siéntense cómodos con ustedes mismo, que nadie se llegara a comparar a lo que son. Esa es la interpretación que yo le doy, tómenlo como una reflexión. Bueno, me despido de ustedes. Espero sus reviews…**

**¡Próximo Song-fic! ¡KazemaruxAki a petición de Haruhi-Nya!**

**¡Matta ne!**


End file.
